thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherlock Holmes (Panem)
"'Would you like me to march back there and instruct them in the art of throwing fruit at their enemies? Or perhaps how to miscount the number of tributes remaining and accidentally live until the end of the game. I'm an expert strategist, you see." ::: -Sherlock Holmes, on his own victory Sherlock Holmes is a mentor from District 3 and the winner of the 60th Hunger Games. He is and always has been somewhat unpopular as both a tribute and a victor, between his victory having been less than thrilling and his being vocally anti-games and anti-Capitol. Some viewers find his misanthropy charming, though. History Sherlock Holmes's childhood was largely uneventful. His family did not suffer the crushing poverty that many other citizens of Panem had to endure, he was a clever and perceptive child. He didn't get along with other children (or most adults for that matter), but he got on well enough and looked to be inheriting his father's keen eye for business. All of this was slightly disrupted, however, when his name was drawn in the reaping for the 60th Hunger Games: a turn of events made all the more surprising by the fact that he'd never had to put his name into the drawing extra times for tesserae. Holmes was not a crowd favorite. Not only did the 60th Hunger Games mark a good year for the Careers, but he also got along famously poorly with the prep team, having to be practically forced into his stylist's outfits and refusing to play nice and smile for the cameras during interviews. Overall he came across as disinterested and abrasive, and his score of six wasn't about to make him stand out either. Many viewers almost forgot he existed over the course of the games, as he chose to use his sharp senses to track the other tributes and stay very carefuly out of their way. Perhaps the most notable thing about his time in the games was his alliance with another tribute by the name of Irene Adler, though after the two of them refused to play the star crossed lovers the cameras paid them little mind. However, Irene's death at the hand of a career from District 2 triggered a massive change in Holmes's behavior. He began to follow the tribute who took his friend's life, watching from afar and waiting for an opportunity to strike. When the time came, he drew the boy into the tall marsh grasses and unleashed a horde of tracker-jackers on him, ducking into the nearby water to escape their wrath. The career succumbed to his stings, and Holmes was declared the victor. Returning home victorious was not something Holmes had expected, having thought that there was one other tribute remaining in the arena after missing the cannon that announced her death. As such he's found himself hard-pressed to cope in any sort of healthy way, and has spent the past fifteen years self-medicating with morphling and lashing out at the Capitol. Until recently he'd made a point to spend as little time at victor reunions as possible, even going so far as to drug himself into a stupor when the time rolled around, but a recent change of heart has lead him to try his hand at mentoring (though not entirely willingly). Family Sherlock Holmes is the son of a factory foreman in District 3. His father has a strong business relationship with the Capitol, and as such his family is relatively wealthy. While this meant that Holmes rarely had difficulty finding enough food or other necessities, it often lead to strained relationships with the other children of District 3, which was not helped along any by his know it all attitude and general eccentricites. After his games, Holmes came to resent his father's support of Capitol policies and strong ties to the government. As of now they are no longer on speaking terms. If Holmes has any other family members, he makes a point to never talk about them.